


Afterwards

by Scytale



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Haiku, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: Chizuru, after the end of the Shinsengumi.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Afterwards

Sky blue kimono  
And a beautiful hairpin —  
She wears them to mourn.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "just so long as it's in a poem instead of prose".
> 
> I changed one word from the prompt post, because I can: https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7693456#cmt7693456 But I managed to resist the urge to tinker more!


End file.
